The Geyser Clan
Reputation The Geyser Clan is known to have a bit of a haughty air to them, often regarded as snobby or holier-than-thou. Despite this opinion of them, they are very well-respected due to their Clan's history in leading the formerly warring Maslih Clans to peace under their authority. They are considered to be of special ancestry, and always seem very relaxed. To meet the Queen of the Clan is among the greatest honors, for few outside of the Geyser Clan see her. Territory The Geyser Clan lives in a thick pine forest with the floor carpeted in fallen needles. The thick, impregnable coverage of trees is dappled by sudden openings leading into meadows as well as stony flats and hills. Some of the largest openings in the trees are dotted by geysers, which shoot mist into the air, cooling the Geyser cats regularly. Landmarks * CAMP: Where the people of the Geyser Clan make their home. A single geyser blazes out of its near-center, and there are dens dug into the dirt and between rocks around it. (Lone Star Geyser) * NEAR LAKE: Where the Clan gets most of its fresh water. A common place for the young to hone their swimming skills, as it does not have the dangerous current of a river. (Shoshone Lake) * MIST-SPRAY HILL: A massive geyser which is often the place of relaxation on a hot day when the one in Camp isn't enough. Also a common meetingplace, as it is a relatively short walk from Camp. (Old Faithful) * LEAPING LAKE: Where the Clan comes to feel close to their ancestors. This is also the Geyser Clan's burial ground. Their dead are put to rest around its shore, and it's said their spirits are contained in the drops of water coming down from the spray. (Great Fountain Geyser) * COLORPOOLS: A notable location at the edge of Geyser territory. This is the oldest landmark in Geyser territory to be named, as it was the first one their ancestors discovered upon arrival. They are admired from a distance, as they can be incredibly dangerous. (Fountain Paint Pot) * MUD POOLS: Another notable location at the edge of Geyser Territory. This is a helpful landmark, as it is close to the junction of all five Clans' territories. It's also a common place to retrieve mud from the edges, though this can be a dangerous affair if one gets too close to the hot, bubbling muck. (Mud Volcano) * GUARDPOSTS: Where the Guardians of the Geyser Clan are stationed to protect the outer rim of the Maslih Clans' territory. They are as follows: ** Southmost Peak (Mt. Sheridan) ** Guardian Peak (Plentycoups Pk.) ** Patrol Peak (Grizzly Peak) ** Guardian Beach (Steamboat Point) ** Backtooth Peak (Pollux Pk.) ** Tree-Root Peak (Baronnette Pk.) ** Rivercross Point (Tower Junction) ** Pawstep Pools (Mammoth Hot Springs) ** Skystriker Peak (Antler Peak) History As far as anyone knows, the Geyser Clan is the oldest of all the Maslih Clans. They originated far north, where the winters were brutal and the lands were unforgiving. They moved when things became too harsh even for their people, splitting their original Clan in two. They traveled south, where the wind blew, with a prophecy in their hearts:'' The water leaps to paint the sky.'' They walked for many days and nights, until finally the prophecy came true. They found an expanse of colorful pools which bubbled with hot air and so many colors they couldn't name all of them. They knew this would be their future territory, and soon found the smaller chimney-like geyser that became their camp. They lived peacefully, watching the rest of the Clans settle in around them. They were renowned, back then, for their survival skills and durability. They were born with thick fur, hard black noses and a resistence to cold that no other Clan could boast. They didn't mind the presence of the other Clans, so long as they remained on their side of the border. When the hard winter hit and the other Clans partook in the Great War, the Geyser Clan hung back, watching. They had no problem hunting in such thick snow, which reminded them of their ancestral homeland. They skillfully fed themselves and knew their territory far better than the other Clans did. However, the Queen of the time - Queen Aman - could not bare to see such suffering. A year later, when her own cubs were grown and the winter had long passed, she stepped in to stop the fighting. She risked her life sending a message to the Queens of each Clan - to come to the Natural Bridge for a treaty of peace. Queen Aman is revered for her nobility and strength in the face of such savage adversity. She has lived in the minds of the modern youth and in the elders that tell her story of bravery. It was not Queen Aman who created the Guardian Trail, but it was done in her honor and memory by a descendant. This ensured that the Maslih Clans never got unwanted visitors. This ring is constantly monitored, patrolled by a rank special only to the Geyser Clan, known as the Guardians. Each day the Guardians pace between points, only getting a short period of rest before they are sent back out again to watch the borders. In the present day, the Geyser Clan has grown accustomed to their new lifestyle as the leaders of the Maslih Clans. They live luxurious, well-protected lives and are often left out of the squabbles of the other four groups, leaving them peaceful. Known Population PLACEHOLDER: a basic list of names that are currently in the Clan. This is not an exhaustive list, just a reference of taken names and where they're ranked. QUEEN: --- HEIR: --- ELDERS: --- HEALERS: --- BEARERS: --- CUBS: --- HUNTERS: --- GUARDIANS: --- INCOMERS: ---